russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * PTV News (1995-1998, 2016) ** Afternoon Edition (1:00 pm) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** Evening Edition (6:00 pm) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** Final Edition (9:15 pm) ** Weekend Edition (6:00 pm) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1997, 2012) * Good Morning Pilipinas (2000-2001, 2015) * Panahon.TV (2012) ** Panahon.TV Express (2012) ** Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013) * RadyoBisyon (2014) (simulcast over 9TV, IBC News Network and Radyo ng Bayan) 'News specials' * Malacañang Press Conference (1990) * RTVM/PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Public affairs' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Bridging Borders (2015) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * KWATRObersyal (2015) * Personage (2014-2016, 2016) * PTV Special Forum (2012) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012) Fillers * ASEAN: One Vision, One Identity, One Community * ASEAN Snapshots 'Public Service' * Dayaman (1982-2010, 2014) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English 'Religious shows' 'Roman Catholic' * Signs & Wonders (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass (2002) * Who's Calling (2015) Religious prayer * Panalangin (2014) 'Other religions' * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007, also broadcast on GNN and Pinoy Extreme) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013, also broadcast on RPN and GNN) Cooking shows * Lutong Bahay (1997-2003, 2013) * Kusina Atbp. (1989-2003, 2013) Sports * Auto Review (2001) * Motorsiklo News Talk Show (2015) * PBA D-League (2012) * PTV Sports (2006) (simulcast over Sports Radio) * Rod Nazario's In This Corner (2000-2015, 2016) Koreanovelas * The Promise (July 4, 2016) Game shows * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) ** Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month) Drama anthology * Katapat: Mayor Fred Lim (2014) 'Agricultural shows' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) Travel and lifestyle shows * Biyaheng Negosyo (2016) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Business and Beyond (2016) * CHInoyTV (2014) * Entrep TV (2016) * Japan Video Topics (2016) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Real Lives, Real People with Mr. Joromy Santos (2014) * Tito The Explorer (2013) Variety shows * Concert at the Park (1977) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Animated (Cartoon Network on PTV Kids) Note: Cartoon Network on PTV stars from Saturday and Sunday at 11:30 am to 2 pm. * Dexter's Laboratory (2011) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2011) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) (2016) * Johnny Bravo (2011) * Adventure Time (2015) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2015) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Specials (1994-2001, 2012) Infomercials * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2013) * O Shopping (2016, also broadcast on SkyCable Channel 11 and ABS-CBN) * ShopJapan (2015, also broadcast on AksyonTV, TV5, and Cignal Channel 37) * TV Shop Philippines (2015, also broadcast on ZTV 33, 9TV Cignal Channel 21, Living Asia Channel and Telenovela Channel) Upcoming programs * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (August 2016)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] 'Koreanovelas' * The Legendary Doctor (2016) * Jumong (2016) * 90 Days of Love (2016) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network